


t-shirt

by pearlselegancies



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, cuteness, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27949550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: Luke furrowed his brows and he looked around the garage, confusion written on his face. “Where did it go?” He mumbled, shaking his head. He looked around the large room one last time before poofing into the house, startling Ray who was sitting on the couch with Carlos and Reggie.
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Luke Patterson & Carlos Molina & Ray Molina, Reggie & Carlos Molina
Comments: 5
Kudos: 223





	t-shirt

Luke furrowed his brows and he looked around the garage, confusion written on his face. “Where did it go?” He mumbled, shaking his head. He looked around the large room one last time before poofing into the house, startling Ray who was sitting on the couch with Carlos and Reggie. 

Luke blushed as he realized that he was shirtless. Reggie raised an eyebrow at him, and he cleared his throat awkwardly before poofing upstairs. 

He poofed into Julie’s room, watching her as she moved around her room before clearing his throat again. “Ah! Jesus Christ Luke!” Luke smirked as he sat down on her bed, watching as she pulled a green cardigan on before flattening her hair down. “Is that my shirt?” He asked as Julie turned around. 

She was wearing his Landed In The USA shirt, having paired it with a pair of army green overalls and a matching cardigan. “You mean our shirt?” Julie responded, and Luke scoffed, standing up and wrapping his arms around her waist, pressing his face into the crook of her neck. 

“Last time I checked, it belongs to me.” He mumbled into her ear, smirking at how red her cheeks got. “Yeah, but you left it in here the last time you were in here, so fair game.” Julie said before turning around to face him, placing her hands on his chest. “Mmh.” Luke hummed, his hazel eyes meeting her brown ones. 

He leaned forward, kissing her quickly. Julie smiled before kissing him back. They stood there, wrapped up in each other for a long moment before Julie broke the kiss, her cheeks bright red. “I gotta go. I’ll see you later?” Luke nodded, smiling as Julie gave him a quick peck on the lips before leaving. 

It wasn’t until she’d left, that he realized that he still hadn’t got his shirt back. Fuck. 


End file.
